Omni
Omni (オムニ, Omuni) also referred to as the Omni Hive (オムニハイブ, Omuni Haibu) are a nomadic race of robotic aliens that travel from one planet to the next in the known universe, often hopping between galaxies in the process. They are a hostile species that appear to be attracted to violence and conflict, and whose only true goal is to harvest and become one with everything in existance. They have no true leader and are lead solely by the Omni Brain, and thus are a hivemind of various different classes and types of Omni whose only objective is to further the Omni's goal of complete assimilation. It is implied that the Omni originated in the East Galaxy. Overview The Omni Hive is a strange and threatening species, as the term "species" can only be used to describe the vast quantities of robotic soldiers and harvesters, and that in essence, it is only one true being, lead by the Omni Brain. It is a threat, as it constantly pursues worlds full of conflict and violence nonstop, only to take them over and assimilate every aspect of a planet to increase its own resources and infantry. In nature, it's similiar to a bee colony, as each individual member of the Omni hivemind will invade a planet, rip it apart, and take back whatever they can find back to the hive. This process appears endless, only due to the vast expanses of the universe, and given its entirely inorganic nature, the Omni do not tire from the repeated ransacking of planets. Each member of the hive is robotic in appearance and form, and lack any and all free will, as they're all controlled by and one with the Omni Brain. The Omni seem to have a fixated and seemingly irrational desire to become one with everything in the universe. And so in order to attain this goal, the Omni resort to forcefully invading and plundering other planets for their own selfish need to be everything in the universe. To attain this goal, the Omni possess a dangerous ability to allow themselves to adapt to any given threat, which at the same time, furthers their goal even more. Of the following, the Omni are known for: *'Hivemind Mentality' - The Omni Hive are not a race of different individuals working together for the common good. In fact, they are merely one being lead by the Omni Brain, and possess no free will, personality, or anything that sets them apart from the others, except for their appearances. As a result of this, they all share one intelligence and one form of awareness, meaning that what one Omni drone may see, the others will be able to take notice of it as well. This gives the Omni Brain something similiar to multiple, moving sensors located all around it, making sneak attacks all but impossible. *'Adaptability' - Once the Omni have gained materials or native forms of life and have integrated them into its being, the Omni can then learn from what it took and use that knowledge to better defend itself from non-Omni attacks and threats. This happens at an uncomfortably fast rate, making it difficult to defeat the Omni once it has learned something from the planet it is trying to conquer. *'Mass Replication' - In order to have a sufficient harvesting and fighting force at the same time, the Omni is able to quickly and effeceintly mass produce its soldiers and drones at staggering quantities. This is why despite the opposing force's best efforts, it will never be able to defeat the Omni by killing off all of its underlings. The only true way to defeat the Omni, is to destroy the Omni Brain, which its guards and soldiers heavily protect for obvious reasons. *'Mimicry' - Alongside its mass replication ability, the Omni can copy any opposing side's fighting force, and can also mimic the native inhabitants of the planet it invades. This is done to such a fine-tuned degree, that strength, behavior, unique traits, and appearances are exact copies of whatever the Omni has assimilated. Over time, this has given the Omni a much more diverse army to deploy, and with a wider range of different classes to choose from. The only real difference between the Omni clones and the genuine articles they copied are the fact that the Omni copies appear robotic in form and appearance, and that they lack the personality of anyone they mimiced. Also, while they may seem unstoppable at first, and are of better use to the Omni as opposed to its standard form of self-defense and harvesting, the Omni clones are exact copies of whatever they appear to be; meaning that they share weaknesses, strength, and cannot grow beyond their normal base power, allowing them to easily be overpowered if the enemy grows stronger or uses the copies' weaknesses against them. This is only balanced out by the sheer number of Omni drones that are created daily. Appearance As the Omni are a race of various and differently shaped robotic beings, not all of them are as uniform in design as they are in behavior. Many of the original Omni droids have simplistic geometric shapes to them, or appear to be copies of whatever planet was assimilated. Some Omni even come in the shapes of entire star cruisers, carrying an unspecified total of Omni drones at its disposal. Most commonly seen are the Omni clones, which while robotic in design and lacking free will and any personality, bear a striking resemblance to their original selves; both in appearance and in fighting style. Of the clones, a few of them have been revealed to be of various alien species, including, but not limited to; the Saiyans, the Namekians, the Avians, various human-like beings, and much more. Though the one that has the most diversity amongst the entire Omni Hive is the Omni Brain, which when necessary, takes the form of a large, red robotic figure, with green gems found on its head, chest, and knuckles, among other areas. This form is the very manifestation of the Omni Brain itself and is used most prominently to defend itself from outside threats. History The history of the Omni Hive is sketchy at best. No solid or known facts have arisen to take account for their presence, or how they evolved into such a destructive and all-encompassing race. Any known information regarding the Omni seem to be reserved only for the Kais, who have been tracking the Omni carefully since their first appearance. The scarcity of clues to the Omni's history has lead quite a few to believe that they were born from nothing itself, or that they have been around for far longer than anyone can recall. So far, any and all rumors regarding the Omni have not been fully answered or refuted, making any possible theory just as valid as the next. Trivia *The Omni's name comes from the Latin word, "Omni," which means "all" or "every." This is a reference to the Omni's desire to assimilate everything so that it can become one with the universe itself. *The Omni takes a heavy amount of inspiration from the Aurum race found in the Kid Icarus: Uprising video game, where both the Omni and the Aurum share the same goal and abilities. **This is further proven by the fact that the Omni are thought to be born from nothing, which references the belief that "the Aurum are born from, and return to nothing." *The Omni were created due to Wyvern 0m3g4 wanting an antagonist that would be different from standard Dragonball antagonists; and has been noted to be a fan of the Kid Icarus: Uprising video game, and so he wanted to make an antagonist based on the Aurum from the same game. *The Omni differ quite a good deal from usual Dragon Ball antagonists in that they don't seek power or wish to destroy for the sake of destruction. Their only true goal is to assimilate itself with everything. Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega